


Det beste og det verste

by Artemis2121



Series: Hjerterom [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Fluff, Games, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Det store nyttårspartyet de skulle på er avlyst og gutta skal til Drøbak og feire nyttår på hytta til Jonas.De tar en kikk på året som gikk.





	1. Forspill

**Author's Note:**

> I siste liten fikk jeg ferdig første kapittel av en liten nyttårsfic.  
> Hadde så lyst til å kikke innom gutta til nyttår og oppsummere året med dem.
> 
> Kapittel to vil dessverre ikke være klart før om et par dager, tidligst, men håper dere uansett henger med. Historien jeg refererer til om Evens møte(r) med Marianne kommer på nyåret som en egen fic.
> 
> Godt nytt år til alle dere fine lesere. Digger dere, og aller mest dere som har lagt igjen så mange kudos og kommentarer til meg siden jeg begynte å skrive i høst. Dere har virkelig hjulpet meg å holde motet oppe <3

Even tvinnet hånda lett og kjærlig gjennom håret hans. Fikk Isaks øyne til å gli igjen, og han kjente han var i ferd med å sige ned i en halvbevisst døs. Nå som de begge lå stille, og den hektiske varmen de hadde skapt begynte å avta, var det faktisk litt kjølig i rommet. Så Isak pakket dem begge litt bedre inn i dyna og lot seg synke inn i armkroken til Even. Han sov ikke, men åpnet heller ikke øynene. Nøt et øyeblikk av svevende tilfredshet. Kjente litt på hvor godt det var å snuse inn lukten av Even som omsluttet han. Merket at Even romsterte litt, men lot han holde på. Den gode, varme latteren hans boblet tidvis over, vibrerte så fint mot hånden han holdt på brystkassa til Even og endte som strykende, varme pust mot huden hans.

Isak ante ikke hvor lang tid som hadde gått da Even kysset han forsiktig på panna, nesa, kinnene og til slutt hver munnvik. Han visste bare at han stortrivdes og krøllet seg tettere inntil og rundt han. Forventningsfullt, higende etter mer kroppsvarme og flere kyss. 

«Ble du så sliten at du bare måtte sove litt til?», mumlet Even lavt mot halsgropa hans så fort han åpnet øynene ordentlig.

«Ja.» hvisket Isak, mens han manøvrerte så han ble liggende oppå Even. «Det er en skikkelig hard jobb å sørge for at du får nok pikk, ass!» sa han, før han bøyde seg ned og kysset Even ivrig. 

“Og det sier du!” Even gjorde seg fri fra kysset og hevet øyenbrynene. “Da skjønner du kanskje hva jeg har å stri med?” Han la armene sine rundt Isak, og trakk hodet hans ned mot halsgropen sin igjen. Så ble Isak kilt på ryggen, og hørte seg selv lage små katteaktige koselyder mens han myste drømmende ut i det rotete rommet. Lot blikket hvile på det lille juletreet i en potte på bordet, på den tomme godteskåla og stjerna i vinduet. Alt stod framme fremdeles, selv om det begynte å føles som det hadde utspilt sin misjon.

Julegaven fra Jonas til Even lå oppslått ved siden av dem på sengekanten. En gave som hadde fått Isak til å le høyt da Even pakket den opp.  _ “Fordi du likte den så godt og fordi Isak er heldig som har deg.” _ , stod det på gavelappen. En anerkjennelse. Isak hadde sett hvordan ordene rørte Even. 

Jonas hadde påtatt seg jobben å kopiere hele den lille detektivboka de fant på hytta i høst. Gjenskapt de gamle sidene på litt fint papir, klippet den til og bundet den inn i en rød plastmappe. En stor klistrelapp annonserte at denne permen inneholdt loggboka til Valtersen og Vasquez detektivbyrå AS. Han hadde til og med funnet et klistremerke med “Top Secret” og limt det utenpå.  Even la merke til at han fikk øye på den og lyste opp.

«Det der var definitivt den beste boka jeg leste i 2017, ass!» Even smilte så henrykt at Isak måtte dra på smilebåndet han også.

«Du, da,» Isak lo litt, men kjente det varmet han litt hvordan Even omtalte gaven sin.

«Jeg mener det! Mesterdetektivene Valtersen og Vasquez er det hotteste innen spenningslitteratur om dagen, i alle fall Valtersen!» Han tok tak i boka og balanserte den i en hånd mens han brukte den andre til å holde Isak stødig inntil seg. Skulle til å lese høyt fra den.

«Stopp, stopp, stopp!», gliste Isak. Han lekte isteden sakte med fingrene nedover siden og hofta til Even. Koste med huden der som nuppet seg. Even sukket lett og vred litt på seg så han skulle komme bedre til.

«Prøver du å distrahere meg?», protesterte han litt hektisk, men han la fra seg permen da Isak nikket heftig. «Hvorfor det? Det er jo skikkelig søtt!» 

«Søtt? Blæh..», Isak smattet og satte opp en streng mine. Himlet med øynene. «Men du? Sånn helt serr  -bortsett fra den fantastiske boka - hva var det beste i 2017 for deg?» 

“Det er faktisk det letteste spørsmålet jeg har fått på lenge!» Even la seg mer strategisk til, så Isak brukte den ledige hånda til å stryke Even gjennom det myke håret og fór over øreflippen hans med tunga. “Å bo her sammen med deg, så klart! Selv om du er morgengretten og maser om klesvask og jobber alt for mye med skolen, så er du faktisk ganske digg!”

Svermeriske sommerfugler dukket opp og la ut på tur både til magen og oppover ryggraden til Isak. Mer enn et år nå, og det sitret fremdeles i hele kroppen når Even sa sånt. Det der gikk visst aldri over. Han gjengjeldte ordene med et grundig kyss. Noen oppglødde minutter ga seg hen og lot seg forføre. Kysset og utforsket til han bare hadde lyst til å bli her hjemme med Even resten av dagen. Skippe fest og raketter og bare ligge her. Hilse det nye året velkommen på balkongen de to. 

«Du, da? Hva var det beste med 2017?», spurte Even da de endelig trakk seg litt unna hverandre. Isak flyttet på seg så han ble liggende ved siden av Even på litt mer pyntelig avstand. Lente seg opp på albuen og kikket på Even som strakk seg litt skuffet etter han.

“Er det lov å være kjedelig?”

«Hm.. Du er da aldri kjedelig!», mumlet Even drømmende.

“Men hvis jeg sier det samme som deg, da?” Even lo hjertelig av svaret og strakte ut hånda for å kjærtegne kinnet og haka hans. “For det er jo det! Føler at jeg har et skikkelig hjem, liksom.”

«Du, det er akkurat den formen for kjedelig jeg liker aller best!», sa Even, litt glasert i øynene. Han bøyde seg over Isak og trakk vekk dyna litt for å plante milde kyss langs kravebenet og nedover mot brystkassa hans. 

Isak kom på noe. Han var ikke helt ferdig med samtalen deres ennå, selv om han kviet seg litt for å spørre.

«Det verste, da? I 2017. Hva var det?» Isak fuktet leppene med tungespissen. Fulgte med på Even for å få hint om hva han syntes om spørsmålet. Øynene til kjæresten smalnet litt. Han tenkte seg godt om.

“Egentlig var det verste noe som ble skikkelig bra. Etterhvert, da.” sa han til slutt. “Jeg tror det var den slosskampen på Syng, ass.” han trakk pusten skarpt inn og stirret framfor seg. Svelget hardt. “Jeg var så jævlig redd den kvelden. Redd for at gutta var sinte på meg, redd for at de skulle skjelle på meg og skrike ut alt de visste som ikke du visste der foran alle. Redd for at de hadde skadet deg, og redd for å miste deg, så klart!”

Isak akte seg tettere mot han igjen. La armen rundt kjæresten og trakk han inntil seg. Kjente at pusten hans var litt ujevn. At det var vondt for Even å snakke om dette. Så han strøk hånden over ryggen hans mange ganger. La seg til så Even kunne legge seg til til rette i armkroken hans.

«Ja, det var litt dramatisk. Altså - jeg så bare en kjekk fyr som var ute etter kjæresten min. Kan’ke ha no’ av det, ass! Det går ikke.» Han kjente at Even slappet av i armene hans. Smilte litt. “Men det ble bra, til slutt, da. De er faktisk ganske kule folk, så hvis vi skal skrive noe til lista over bra ting, så er jo en hel haug med nye venner ganske høyt opp!”

“Ja, også har jo jeg blitt venn med dine venner også. Eller jeg visste jo hvem de var da, men ikke sånn veldig, liksom. Visste ikke at Mags var så kul, for eksempel.”

“Pass deg, nå - så jeg ikke blir sjalu!”

«Hæ? Sjalu på meg, da eller? For jeg har overtatt med kompisen din?»

Isak lot som han vurderte og tenkte jeg godt om.

«Nei. Tror egentlig det ville blitt på Magnus!», sa Isak lattermildt. «Du er ganske hot, ass!» 

Even lå og kikket opp på han på den fine måten han hadde. Vidåpne øyne fulle av en hengivenhet som Isak levde og åndet for. Det blikket som alltid traff han rett i hjertet. Isak lot hånda leke litt i håret til Even mens han bøyde seg fram og kysset kjæresten. Lett og mykt. Litt klønete vinkel, men kysset smakte varme, lat søndag og tillit. 

“Du da, bby? Hva var det verste i 2017 synes du?” Isak tenkte seg godt om. Kom på et par kleine øyeblikk med Eskild i kollektivet og den meldingsutvekslingen med Sara da han skjønte at Sana hadde lurt han trill rundt. Fyren som hatet på dem på gata på bursdagen hans og da han så Chris stupe over sykkelstyret og lande med hodet først i asfalten. 2017 hadde vært fantastisk, men det kom aldri til å komme et år uten kjipe dager. Men et minne kvalifiserte virkelig over aller de andre.

“Tror kanskje det var da du møtte mamma første gang, ass!” Han så litt bort fra Even. Visste de hadde snakket om dette gang på gang. Dessuten hadde alt ordnet seg, men han husket fremdeles den synkende følelsen da mamma knapt snakket til Even. Da hun lot som han ikke var der og hvordan han hadde hatt lyst til å riste henne. “Da var jeg faktisk litt redd for å miste deg. At du skulle tenke;  _ Føkk it, dette gidder jeg ikke.. “ _ Isak la hodet ned i puta for å kvele et oppgitt stønn. 

“Tenker du på det fremdeles?” Even mumlet mens hånden hans strøk Isak over magen.

“Nei, ikke egentlig. Men jeg skulle liksom ønske det ikke ble sånn, da.”

“Ja, men det gikk jo bra! Ok, det var kanskje litt kleint der og da, men vi hadde det jo skikkelig koselig senere. Da hun var her for første gang, da vi spiste bursdagslunsj for deg med henne og mamma og pappa sammen, på julaften? Marianne er bra hun. Trengte bare å tenke seg om litt.” Isak kjente at munnvikene trakk seg oppover. Måten Even taklet alt var så enormt viktig for han. For dem. 

“Ja,” nesten hvisket han. “Takket være deg ble det sykt bra til slutt.”

“Jepp, jeg er fin sånn!”, sa Even i et anfall av overmot og smilte muntert til han. Prøvde å blunke, men som vanlig ble det bare en kjempesøt grimase som Isak ble nødt til å kysse vekk. Først fra nesa, så fra kinnbena og til slutt fra leppene.

“Ja, du er det, faktisk. Det æ’kke kødd en gang! Derfor jeg gleder meg til et helt nytt år med deg!” Isak visste det hørtes sentimentalt ut, men det kunne faktisk ikke bry han mindre!”

“Men du? Er det lenge til vi må ordne oss og dra? Det er et stykke til Drøbak, selv med bilen til mora di!” Alle gutta skulle ned til hytta til Jonas for å feire nyttår der. Kjapt uttenkt nødløsning i dag morges, etter at et gigaparty på Skillebekk hadde blitt avlyst i siste liten.  “Vi stopper og går tur med Frikk på veien, eller?”Isak syntes muligheten for å se Frikk på nyttårsaften var det beste med hele Drøbak-planen.

“Slapp av - vi har en time eller to. Klart vi skal hilse på Frikk!” Even smilte av entusiasmen hans. “Blir kult med nyttårsfeiring på hytta, da. Tror du jentene kommer?” 

Jentene hadde visst ment det var galskap å dra helt til Drøbak, og drev påståelig nok og planla å holde fortet hjemme hos Chris. Egentlig var det litt ett fett for Isak. Så lenge han og Even var sammen, brydde det han lite om hytteturen ble en ren guttetur. 

“Klart de gjør! De bare er mugne for at planene de hadde laget ikke gikk i boks. Litt typisk. Skal vedde på de ikke klarer å holde seg unna!”

“Vedde hva da?” Øynene til Even smalnet litt.

“Hva med en blowjob ved midnatt, eller rett over?”

“Men det er jo win-win?”

“Jepp! Akkurat som det skal være på nyttårsaften!” 

Isaks varme, nysgjerrige hender vandret nedover og tok et godt tak i rumpeballene til Even. Dro han nærmere opp til seg så Even lå oppå han. Begynte å kile opp og ned kløfta der mens Even gned seg lett og ivrig mot han. Isak så påtatt alvorlig og vurderende på ham, men klarte ikke helt å holde smilet borte fra munnvikene.

“Hva er det du driver med?” Han hadde tenkt å høres streng ut, men tonen ble lattermild. “Er du helt umettelig igjen, nå?” Isak åpnet munnen i påtatt sjokk.

“Kanskje det, men det virker det faktisk som du er også.” Even presset hoftene mot hans et par ganger.  Isak kikket opp på han, med et fårete smil. Even som lo så han ristet. La benet rundt hofta hans og velta dem rundt så han ble liggende på ryggen med Isak oppå seg. Trakk han ned til seg og tagg om et kyss. 

“Jeg vet ikke med deg, men jeg hadde faktisk tenkt jeg skulle ha mer pikk i år, så det hadde vært fint om du kunne være litt medgjørlig nå!” Isak kjente vibrasjonene fra humringen hans i brystet der de lå helt inntil hverandre. Elsket kjæresten sin og alt de hadde sammen.

“Jeg kan det.”


	2. Mellomspill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guttene har ankommet til iskald hytte, uten å ha planlagt noe særlig middag.  
> Even tar ansvar og får god hjelp av Isak til å planlegge resten av kvelden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups.. Der ble det tre kapitler i denne også, gitt!  
> Sannheten er at jeg ikke på langt nær har fått skrevet så mye som jeg hadde lyst til i dag, og jeg har mer på hjertet.
> 
> Ettersom nyttår er litt "ferskvare", tar jeg heller sjansen på å dele mitt planlagte kapittel (som ville blitt utrolig langt uansett..) i to.  
> Håper dere fremdeles har lyst til å lese om nyttårsfeiring på hytta, selv om det nok vil ta meg minst et par dager til å få siste kapittel så bra som jeg gjerne vil ha det.
> 
> Her er en liten "teaser" i mellomtiden.  
> Enjoy!

"Herregud, Even, hvis du klarer å lage et skikkelig måltid av det der, skal du få mer enn en blowjob ved midnatt, ass! Dette var faen meg dårlig planlagt!"

Isak satt på kjøkkenbenken og snakket som en foss med stor innlevelse. Han var hektisk i kinnene og øynene var vidåpne i engasjement. Han strakte armene ut etter Even, som forsøkte å forene matlaging med mest mulig kos fra den uimotståelige kjæresten sin. De andre gutta var ute for å sjekke ut hvor de best kunne se fyrverkeri og, mistenkte Even, ta seg en joint. Passet Even perfekt. Så lenge han hadde en kald øl i hånda, en oppgave å håndtere og Isak her sammen med seg, var han fornøyd. Bare synd at nyttårsmiddagen ikke på noen måte aktet å lage seg selv. Dessuten var det en smule vanskelig å holde seg alvorlig. 

“Det går bra. Blir nok mat på oss, skal du se.” Even hvisket den siste setningen mot øret til Isak. Strøk han over håret før han klemte han inntil seg. 

Da de endelig kom fram til hytta, ble det klart for dem at ingen av gutta hadde tenkt på å ta med noe spiselig. Jo visst hadde de husket øl, sjampis og stjerneskudd, men maten de hadde til rådighet var stort sett bokseskinke og hermetiserte grønnsaker. Takk og lov for den uskrevne regelen at spiskammeret på norske hytter aldri skulle stå tomt. Isak var litt småirritert på Jonas, og messet om at de kunne tatt med noe fra fryseren hvis Jonas bare hadde gitt beskjed. Even derimot tok det hele med en viss ironi. Egentlig syntes han det var en litt kul oppgave å skulle skape et “festmåltid” av det de hadde til rådighet. Men han hadde innsett at det var like greit å jatte med Isak, for begynte han å le nå, visste han en som kom til å bli furten.

"Det her er ganske krise, faktisk. Tenk om jentene bestemmer seg for å komme, da? Det blir klaging herfra til Oslo hele uka!" Isak trakk pusten skarpt inn der på slutten, så stressa at Even bare måtte plante et kyss i munnviken hans.

"Dropp og stress med det, da! Klokka er åtte, liksom. Tviler på at jentene kommer nå. Begynner å bli litt seint.” Even frigjorde seg nok til å kunne helle olje i stekepanna. Han hadde funnet en pose med ris innerst i skapet, så med erter, vannkastanjer og skinke i arsenalet, planla han nå en slags risotto. “Du har ikke tenkt å hjelpe til, da?” Han kikket oppfordrende på Isak som skjøv han litt fra seg og sendte han et skeptisk blikk da han snek seg til enda et kjapt kyss på kinnet.

Kulda slo inn i rommet og brakte med seg resten av gutta sammen med en virvelvind av våte snøfnugg. De hørte klamping og romstering i den lille forgangen.

“Evak? Hva driver dere med? Banger dere?” Det var Magnus sin stemme som ropte inn til dem. Isak ristet oppgitt på hodet og smilte. 

“Riktig gjetta, Mags! Ikke kom inn hit, du kommer til å bli blind hvis du ser det!” Han himlet litt med øynene, men flirte av sitt eget svar, før han smilende gjemte hodet i halsgropa til Even.

“Dere gir dere faen meg aldri, ass,” kommenterte Magnus mens han svinset gjennom stua og ble stående og lene seg på den lille disken. “Hvorfor kom dere så seint? Drev dere og banga?” Isak løftet hodet igjen og stirret på han med et giftig blikk. Even kjente at musklene på ryggen knyttet seg litt under håndflatene hans og holdt igjen en litt upassende latter.   

“Hvorfor kom du så tidlig, ‘a? Ble det ikke noe på deg i dag, stakkar?” Magnus virret litt forvirra på hodet, som han alltid gjorde når Isak svarte han frekt.

“Oooh! Satt på plass!” Mahdi applauderte der han kom gående bort mot disken han også.

“Ha ha. Bra svar.”, stemte Jonas i på vei bort til sofaen for å slenge seg nedpå. De andre to fulgte etter. 

“Men sånn helt serr, så kom vi seint fordi vi besøkte Frikk på veien.” Isak ble veldig fort blid igjen når han snakket om sin beste hundevenn. “Gikk tur med han og alt. De sa oppe på gården at man ikke hører så mye raketter der oppe, så han kommer ikke til å bli veldig redd.” Han hoppet ned fra kjøkkenbenken og vandret ut til de andre. Var nesten like ivrig som da de var oppe på gården, merket Even seg. De tre hadde gått en ganske anselig runde i skogen, selv i snøværet. Hatt med griseøre og ny leke som de prøvde ut i nysnøen.

“Dere har ikke tenkt å hjelpe til med middagen, da?” Isak hermet Evens eget spørsmål til han selv. 

“Nope,” erklærte Jonas mens han strakte seg ut så lang han var. Lett henslengt med tjukke tøfler og bena på armlenet mens han  grep fatt i et julehefte. “Vi har jobba som helter her før dere kom, ass! Dere skulle bare visst.”

“Det er sant,” bekreftet Mahdi. “Først måtte vi mekke sti ned fra parkeringsplassen. Ikke kult i dette været! Dessuten har vi båret inn vann og ved, sjekka at doen funker, og viktigst av alt, sørget for at ølen står kaldt på verandaen.” Han slang seg ned på den andre sofaen mens Magnus slo seg ned foran peisen. Han kastet et blikk inn i peisen hvor flammene danset lekent rundt tre store vedkubber. La klare et par kubber til påfyll etterhvert. 

“Da vi kom lå innetemperaturen på fem grader, ass. Vi måtte fyre som gale mens vi sørga for at ikke strømmen gikk.”

“Akkurat,” bekreftet Jonas. “Så nå skal vi ha oss en øl, mens vi ser på at dere fikser middag til oss.”

Isak og Even vekslet blikk. Smilte litt til hverandre. Det var for så vidt en viss logikk i det gutta sa. Even bare sukket og målte opp ris og vann. Lot Isak svinse rundt han og finne fram bestikk og servise. Even digget den vante, smidige rytmen de falt inn i sammen. Hvordan de fordelte oppgavene seg imellom og kommuniserte uten ord. Lot små fakter og bevegelser snakke i en kontinuerlig, ordløs strøm. Tok seg tid til å stryke Isak på kinnet, stryke hånden over den andre, stjal små, lette kyss og støtte nesene deres stjålent sammen. 

“Så er vi helt sikre på at jentene ikke kommer?” Isak dobbeltsjekket med de andre gutta, som satt med hver sin øl og en kortstokk. De hadde dratt i gang et slag poker med chillinøtter som innsats. 

“Nei.” Det var Jonas som svarte. “Tror faktisk det er stor sjanse for at de dukker opp hvis jeg tolka siste meldingen fra Eva riktig.” 

I det samme han hadde sagt det, kimet det høylytt i Magnus telefon. Han reiste seg og begynte å trave rundt mens han snakket. 

“Ok… Om vi har plass til tre til? Så klart! Bare kom ned!... Trenger dere hjelp?...... Den er grei, vi kommer!” Han la på og snudde seg mot resten. “Vilde, Eva og Chris er på parkeringsplassen, gutta! Ville ha hjelp med alt de har med seg. Noen som blir med?” Jonas og Mahdi stablet seg litt motvillig på bena, men fulgte kompisen ut i gangen, fornøyde med tilskuddet av nye gjester.

Isak kom ut på kjøkkenet igjen. Gikk først inn i skapene og trakk ut tre sett til med servise mens Even åpnet et par ekstra bokser og helte litt mer ris og vann i gryta. Gjorde sitt beste for å passe på at det ble nok mat til alle. 

Han stod i dyp konstentrasjon om matlagingen da Isak slo armene rundt han og smøg seg inntil ryggen hans. Even la fra seg stekespaden og snudde seg i armene til kjæresten. Gjengjeldte klemmen og fikk plutselig hele favnen full av Isak. Kinnet han hvilte mot skulderen, bryst mot bryst, hofte mot hofte. Den friske, blandete lukten av skogstur, sjampo og samhørighet festet seg i neseborene hans. Det kriblet i Even av gode følelser. 

Isak lagde små murrelyder og strakte halsen opp for et kyss. Små gisp og rotete, krevende lepper møtte Evens egne. Isak la hele vekten sin i armene hans på den måten han pleide. Tunga lekte i munnvikene hans og møte Evens egen tunge. Nippet forsiktig med tenna i kjærestens lepper og bare nøt øyeblikket med lukkete øyne. 

Da Isak frigjorde seg forsiktig, og holdt han fram en liten nøkkel med flat hånd. 

“Hva er det?”, spurte Even nysgjerrig. Isak smilte lurt og blunket kjapt.

“Nøkkelen til dokkestua, vel!” Han var henrykt, nesten triumferende.

“Er det ikke jævlig kaldt der ute nå?” Even var skeptisk.

“Det står en varmeovn uti der.” Isak lot seg ikke stoppe av skepsisen hans.

“Men vi kan jo ikke sove der ute! Vi kommer til å fryse ihjel!” Isak lo, men lagde flere små nikk med hodet. Strakte seg mot han igjen og dro hendene gjennom håret hans. Satt pannene deres mot hverandre. 

“Slapp helt av. Jeg har ikke tenkt å sove der!”, sa han før han ga Even et ordentlig smask på munnen. Beveget seg halvveis baklengs, halvveis sidelengs ut mot gangen. Stadig med blikket på Even. “Jeg vant, forresten! Går ut og setter på varmen, jeg.”, sa han før han tråkket ned i vinterskoene og forsvant ut døra.


	3. Game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jentene bidrar med sitt, gjengen sender hilsner, kaster snøball og ønsker det nye året velkommen på hver sine vis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig kom jeg i mål! Håper en uke etter nyttårsaften holder for at dere fremdeles gidder å lese.  
> Ville mengder fluff her, og det var vel litt av intensjonen med å skrive fic'en i det hele tatt. Ta en tur tilbake til hytta, der jeg selv startet min "karriere" som ficforfatter og mimre litt.  
> Øver meg på å skrive så lett som mulig, samtidig reflektere litt sammen med gjengen over året som gikk.  
> Enjoy :-) (forhåpentligvis..)

“Hvorfor sier du cupcakes, egentlig? Det heter jo muffins!” Jonas så oppriktig spørrende på Vilde. Han slikket frostingen av papiret fra den nylig fortærte “muffinsen” sin. Vilde kikket forbauset på han. Fikk det lille, forvirrede uttrykket sitt i øynene. Eva og Isak vekslet blikk og himlet med øynene. Dette var så typisk Jonas.

“Muffins er alt for små og knudrete, mens cupkakes er digre og lesset på med frosting!”, forsøkte Eva å erklære mens hun kløp Jonas ertende i siden.

“Trodde det var det samme, jeg?”, skjøt Chris inn. Hun satt med sin egen cupcake i hånda. Klar til spises. “Cupcakes er bare oppblåste, jålete, amerikanere med krem på, vel?”

Til og med Vilde måtte trekke på smilebåndet av den kommentaren.

“Det er faktisk forskjell,” svarte hun. Allikevel litt forurettet. “Cupcakes er eggedosisbaserte så de skal bli skikkelig luftige, mens “norske” muffins er laget av en kakerøre og blir mindre. Amerikanske muffins er ikke søte. Og nå synes jeg dere skal droppe å klage. Jeg har i det minste bakt noe og tatt med noe mat og snacks til oss!” Hun nikket hardt som for å understreke viktigheten av å sørge for cupcakes og snacks. Jentene ankom ganske tomhendte de også, men kaker og snacks hadde de fått med seg. Tydeligvis takket være Vilde.

Hele gjengen var tilbake i sofakroken etter middagen.  Satt med hver sin cupcake, øl eller vin i henda. Bordet flommet over av potetgull og diverse julegodt. Isak satt med armen rundt Even, som lente seg inntil han og hvilte hodet mot skulderen hans.

Det var allmenn ros rundt bordet for krisemåltidet til Even. Ble kanskje ingen kalkun med stuffing eller waldorfsalat, men risotto med bokseskinke var overraskende godt. Krydret og velsmakende. Og med kaker og snacks etterpå var det mer enn nok mat til alle. Alt ble minst 10 ganger bedre enn Isak hadde sett for seg da Even holdt på å røre det sammen. Mulig det hadde noe med den kjekke kokken å gjøre.

“Hva skulle Noora og Sana, egentlig?”, spurte Isak. Han hadde selvfølgelig fått med seg at de ikke ble med, men ikke helt skjønt hvorfor. Måtte innrømme han syntes det var litt synd.

“De ble igjen. Skulle være i kollektivet.”, svarte Eva. “Linn nekta jo først å ha fest da vi foreslo i morges å være der alle sammen. Sa hun var drittelei av å rydde etter festene våre eller no’.” Eva klistret på seg et litt flaut glis. “ Men ettersom det bare var Noora, William, Sana og Yousef, var det visst greit. Så nå tror jeg faktisk at Eskild og Linn ble hjemme de også. Eskild skulle videre etter hvert, men de skulle i alle fall spise middag sammen der.”

Akkurat da hun var ferdig med setningen, plinget det i Isaks telefon og i Eva sin også. Han dro den fram og så på den. Melding fra Sana. Et bilde av Sana og Noora som skålte i noe som så ut som brus i champagneglass. Begge med blide, sminkete ansikter og hodene tett mot hverandre. _“Har dere det bra der nede? Skål for det gamle med oss kl. 23.30?”_

Isak holdt den opp, først mot Eva, som lo og holdt opp samme melding til han, bare fra Noora. Hun viste den kjapt til Jonas før hun reiste seg.

“Dere må bli med på skåling, folkens!” Eva var en drivkraft når hun først satt igang. “Og så må vi filme det! Noen som har selfiestang?”

På et vis fikk de klynget seg sammen til rett tid, og holdt opp glassene sine. Chris stilte med selfiestang. Magnus tok en tur ut på verandaen for å sørge for at alle hadde noe å skåle i. Kom inn igjen og annonserte at det hadde sluttet å snø, så det var håp for raketter klokka tolv.

Filmen ble ikke så verst. Jentene foran og gutta bak der de hevet glassene og ønsket vennene sine godt nyttår. En liten film som de sendte til alle de visste var i kollektivet. De fikk en matchende film tilbake derfra. Akkurat som de trodde, med Eskild, Linn, Noora, William, Sana og Yousef feststemte foran en haug med ballonger og et slitent juletre.

“Men dere, før vi går ut..” det var Vilde som snakket. “Skal vi ta en runde med hva som var det beste som skjedde i 2017? Jeg vil høre!” Jonas himlet litt med øynene, og Mahdi trakk på det, men jentene var helt med og Isak og Even så på hverandre og smilte.

Det var litt typisk Vilde, dette her, men Isak hadde egentlig litt lyst til å høre han også. Hadde faktisk vurdert å spørre selv, da de satt rundt bordet. Til og med vurdert å spørre om det verste. Helt til han kom på at Mahdi ble heftig dumpa av en jente han datet i november og fremdeles var ganske såra. Husket hemmeligheten Vilde fortalte da hun og Magnus var på besøk i desember. Ikke akkurat hyggelige ting å snakke om på nyttårsaften, og sikkert ikke kult når de var såpass mange. Så Isak slo det fra seg. Men nå som Vilde spurte, konsentrerte han seg gjerne om det som var bra.

“Jeg stod ihvertfall i alle fag i hele år,” åpnet Chris. “Det er jeg skikkelig happy for!”

“Syntes det var skikkelig digg å få lappen, jeg!”, spilte Mahdi inn. “Ny verden som åpna seg etter det, ass!”

“Vilde!” Magnus var resolutt i svaret sitt. “Finnes ikke noen bedre enn henne. Hotteste dama på skolen, ass!” Vilde krøp opp i fanget hans og nikket heftig. Pekte på Magnus som for å si at han var det beste for henne.

“Sikker på det?”, skjøt Jonas inn med hevede øyenbryn. “Det tror jeg vi skal bli to om.” For det fikk han et kjapt kyss på kinnet av Eva.

“Nei, det må vel være Jonas, da,” la hun til på runden og fikk et kyss tilbake.

“Som er den hotteste dama på skolen?” Mahdi pekte på Jonas og lo litt av dem.

“Nei,” Eva været i lufta og smilte. “Så klart ikke! Han er det beste ved året som gikk! Best som bare det!” Hun slo armene raust rundt kjæresten sin og kysset han på kinnet enda en gang.

“Evak, da?” Magnus så spørrende på dem begge.

“Nei, det var vel den 6’ern i biologi til jul, da..” Isak forsøkte å se helt alvorlig ut.

“Ja, og jeg ble jo ferdig på VGS. Det var digg, ass!”, la Even til. Vilde så forvirret og vantro på dem. Nesten litt opprørt.

“Er dere seriøse, nå?”, spurte hun. Isak klarte ikke å holde latteren unna da han så hvor forfjamset hun ble. Resten av gjengen lo godt de også.

“Nei da, Vilde. Vi snakket om det før i dag, faktisk. Er ganske enige om at å flytte sammen var årets beste, ass.” Han grep hånda til Even og flettet fingrene deres sammen. Kikket smilende inn i kjærestens øyne og ga han et lett nikk og et kjapt kyss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

De skålte i Cava og brukte opp alle stjerneskuddene. Skrev navnene sine i sprakende gnister, tegnet og pyntet med stjerner og store hjerter. Så raketter i gult, grønt og rosa regne over himmelen og tåken som kom sigende langs fjorden etterpå.

Isak fikk verdens beste kyss godt over midnatt. Ble presset inn mot hytteveggen mens Even holdt hodet hans med begge hender og kysset han elektrisk og lidenskapelig. Fikk han til å føle seg helt blåst av banen. Ør, kåt og ute av stand til å gjøre annet enn å smile fårete da gutta dro i gang applaus og lo litt godmodig av dem.

Even, derimot, svarte med å plante en saftig snøball midt i planeten på Magnus, som først så fornærmet ut, men kjapt ga igjen så det sang med å sende en diger kule mot låret til Isak. Derfra utviklet det hele seg til ukontrollert snøballkrig. Isak og Even fikk jentene på sitt lag, hvis det i det hele tatt var noen lag. Det tok ikke lange tiden før striden beveget seg ned fra terrassen og ut i hagen. Der var alle fair game, og en grundig dynking var det gjeveste trekket.

Isak lå så lang han var i snøen. Veltet over ende av Chris og Jonas, som i utspekulert samspill gruset han ned i nysnøen med ansiktet først. Han fikk knapt snudd seg etter at de hadde sluppet han, før Even var over han. Krøp ned til han så lang han var og børstet snø fra nesa, kinnene og ut av håret hans.

“Går det bra, bby?”, spurte han. Bekymret og lattermild på en og samme tid. Isak nikket heftig, hikstende av latter. Trakk han ned for et kyss til. Nøt øyeblikket og presset seg mot kjæresten. Lot hendene vandre over den uformelige ytterjakka og ned for å følge konturene på rumpa.

“Nå som du er her med meg og er så deilig, går det dritbra!”

Evens øyne skinte mot han da han sa det. De mykeste, deiligste leppene Isak visste møtte hans egne. Kysset lett og krevende, ømt og rått på samme tid. Gjorde Isak helt skjelven. Ga han god lyst til å kline i timesvis. Det kjentes ikke engang kaldt å ligge i snøen. Bare inderlig og godt.

Isak kikket seg kjapt rundt. Så at de andre fremdeles jaktet på hverandre, skrålte og lo. Vilde hvinte høylytt da Magnus kastet armene sine rundt henne og dro henne ned til seg. Eva og Chris hadde teamet opp mot Mahdi og bombarderte han med så mange snøballer at han knapt klart å stå på bena. Jonas var på vei bort for å komme han til unnsetning. Hvis Isak og Even skulle se sitt snitt til å snike seg bort, måtte det være nå.

“Bli med, ‘a”, halvveis hvisket Isak til Even og dyttet han litt fra seg. Reiste seg selv opp og rotet i lommene etter nøkkelen. Egentlig kunne det ikke bry han mindre om vennene deres så dem gå inn i dokkestua eller hva de tenkte om det. Isak ville ha dette øyeblikket alene med Even. Dele den skinnende lykkefølelsen og de fine forventningene. Den lette bobleberuselsen varmet han opp innvendig. Blandet seg med de gode følelsene for vennene, for et nytt, uskrevet år og for Even. Even som betydde alt for han. Hele forskjellen i livet hans. Grunnen for alle de gode dagene og nettene i året som gikk og alle dagene som skulle komme.

Isak fomlet litt, men fikk låst dem inn til slutt. Even presset seg tett inntil han bakfra. Lot nesa og leppene rufset gjennom håret hans. Kysset han i nakken og strøk han der han klarte å komme til. Hele tiden hvisket han mykt om alt de hadde gjort, vært og overvunnet sammen. Hvor usannsynlig bra året hadde vært, og om hvor høyt han elsket han.

Isak visste hvor ordflommen kom fra. Kunne sagt akkurat det samme selv. Kjente sine egne forventninger og følelser speilet i kjærestens ord. Svarte stumt med hender og lepper så fort døra slo igjen bak dem. Det følte som at hjertet opererte fra ytterst i fingertuppene. Han lot dem være ordene hans. Lot munn og hender uttrykke hva han følte.  

Even fòr over munnen hans med utallige kyss. Isak utstøtte små gisp og hadde ingen sjanse til å holde igjen et altoppslukende smil. Leppene deres møttes og utkjempet den duellen de likte og kunne aller best. Duellen som hadde to udiskutable vinnere.

Det ble aldri noen kjapp, stjålen blow-job ved midnatt. Det ble så mye mer og føltes så mye viktigere. Kulda utenfra og den varme gløden mellom dem blandet seg og tente alle nervebaner i Isak. Selv her inne i den kjølige dokkestua, mellom kalde, uformelige vinterklær, lag med ull og naken hud. Det føltes helt nødvendig å vrenge klærne halvveis av hverandre og finne fram til over hverandres bare hud. Uunnværlig å tvinne seg i hverandre. Stryke, kose, kjenne muskler som strammet seg og slapp taket.

Iskalde stikk dryppet fra tilfeldige snøklumper i håret og på klærne deres. Blandet seg med det sprakende glovarme de delte mellom seg. Isak kjente seg svimmel. Omtåket av lyst og kjærlighet til Even på samme tid. Det eneste som betydde noe, var å nyte akkurat dette. Kjenne kroppen sitre av selvfølgelig samhørighet. Som det var en vitenskapelig lov at de måtte være som en.

Isak lot leppene fare over kjæresten til til det knapt var mulig å puste lenger, mens han presset hoftene deres sammen. Evens foldet bena sine rundt han og trakk han til seg. Så opp på han med uutgrunnelige, mørke dyp i øynene. Kommuniserte på deres felles språk, beveget seg i samme takt. Ordløst, stille og det som eneste rette. Hva som foregikk der ute, hva vennene holdt på med, var fullstendig uvesentlig. Å elske Even var det faen meg det aller beste og viktigste i Isaks verden.

“Jeg elsker deg, Even” fikk han hvisket fram der i halvmørket.

Even løftet hodet som på kommando. Stirret han dypt og oppriktig inn i øynene med fyrverkeri og talløse universer i blikket. Han prøvde å si noe, men stemmen ble for preget. Fikk ikke fram ord. I stedet prøvde han å vise Isak akkurat hva han følte. Smøg hendene sine gjennom håret hans. Dro han ned til seg og kysset Isak desperat og grådig.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

De hadde bare lyst til å bli der ute, men visste det ville bli uutholdelig kaldt. Derfor samlet de klærne sine, kledde seg halvveis og snek seg ut den lille døra.

Det var blitt helt stille. Bare hengslene knirket i vinternatten. Utenfor glødet er varmt lys fra utelampa. Lyste opp den lille plassen og vennenes lille kunstverk der ute. Rett utenfor hytta stod en snømann. En smilende, jublende snømann med flagg, ski og klut på hodet. Han jublet mot dem med utstrakte armer som om han ønsket dem alt godt. Fikk dem begge til å flire der de gikk hånd i hånd bortover mot hytta.

Inne ble de møtt av den samme gode stemningen de hadde forlatt for litt siden. Aller romsterte rundt, surret med sitt. Magnus kom dem i møte med en klem, tett fulgt Chris som også ville ha en. Eva og Jonas satt i den dype lenestolen og råklinte. Enset dem knapt. Mahdi skyndte seg ut på kjøkkenet og kom tilbake med hvert sitt krus til dem. Mumlet noe om at de kanskje ikke var så veldig kalde, men sikkert kunne ha bruk for en baileyskaffe allikevel. Da de slang seg ned, tett omslynget i sofaen, tett ved Jonas og Eva, så også de to opp. Litt omtåkede, men veldig fornøyde. Alle slo seg ned i sofakroken igjen, og den lille gjengen målte hverandre med store smil om munnen. Fornøyde og lykkelige, med trøtte, skinnende øyne, hevet de krusene til en skål.

“Godt nyttår, da dere!” lød det unisont gjennom den lille hytta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk gjør meg uendelig glad <3


End file.
